


Never Have I Ever

by 7thweasley



Category: Captain America - MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - MCU
Genre: Drinking Games, M/M, Never Have I Ever, hanging out in the avengers compound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7thweasley/pseuds/7thweasley
Summary: After movie night, the gang decides to play ‘Never Have I Ever’. Tony, thinking that he would fluster and scandalize Steve, is quite shocked to hear the opposite.





	Never Have I Ever

Every first Friday of the month, the Avengers and crew gathered for what Tony Stark called “Family Night”. The compound’s living room was occupied by five rather drunk humans, one drunk Norse god, and two sober super-soldiers who laughed as their friends made complete fools of themselves.

Recently, their nights together had been spent introducing Steve, Bucky, and Thor to what the others deemed to be classics. They had just finished watching The Princess Bride when Natasha proposed a good natured, drunk, party game.

“We could play spin the bottle,” Clint suggested, raising his eyebrows.

“If only someone,” Bruce said, looking at Tony and Thor pretending to spar, “hadn’t broken the last of our bottles. Spin the salsa spoon?”

“Nah, that wouldn’t be right. And besides - while Nat is perfectly lovely, I’m not exactly excited about the probability of kissing old man Barnes,” Sam contributed from his sprawled out position on the floor.

“I don’t think Cap would be too excited to watch that, either,” Natasha said, earning a lazy swat from Steve.

“How about ‘Never Have I Ever’? People still play that, right?” Bucky said as he sat up so he was no longer slumped against Steve.

Tony, always down for an opportunity to embarrass his friends, paused from his game with Thor. “Hey, Grandpa over there is on to something. Let’s do that. Make something of a circle - I’ll get more tequila from the bar.”

Everyone rose from their various places to gather round the coffee table. Steve caught Bucky’s eye and gave him a smile. Games like these were always fun - everyone, especially Tony, was always scandalized by the old super-soldiers’ past mischief.

Tony returned with another bottle and started his generous distribution. “Alright, Cap, are your virginal 1940s ears ready for this slander?”

“Before we commence,” Thor interrupted, pouring himself a red solo cup of Asgardian mead, “what is ‘Have I Never Ever’ game of which you speak?”

“‘Never Have I Ever’”, Sam corrected, “This is how it goes. We go around the circle, and when it’s your turn, you admit something you have never done. Anything. Then, everyone else, if they have done whatever it is, they take a drink. Otherwise, leave it. The point is to try to get your friends as drunk as possible. I guess Cap and Barnes will just… drink their Coke or whatever they’re having. Good?”

“I understand. Let me start us off,” Thor said, gesturing with his cup, “Never in my 1,071 years of life have I faked my own death, posed as my father, and written a play commemorating my heroic journey.”

Everyone looked at each other. Unsurprisingly, no one drank. “Good! I was just testing you all. Had my brother been here he would be forced to drink!” Thor shouted.

“Okay, my turn,” said Bruce, “Never have I ever… I don’t know… thrown up on a rollercoaster.”

“Lame!” complained Clint as he, Sam, Bucky, and Steve all took sips from their cups.

“Alright, alright, what are we, fifth grade girls at a slumber party?” Tony whined, “Let’s get to the more interesting stuff. It’s my turn. Let’s see… Never have I ever kissed someone of my gender.”

Steve, Bucky, Natasha, and Thor drank.

“Nat? Thor? Gimme the stories!” exclaimed Clint.

“It was 1997, and I was on a mission, deep undercover,” Natasha began, “and I was assigned to get information on a former Soviet agent. I posed as a friend to his daughter, and well, she liked me.”

“I have no story,” Thor said unaffectedly, “you humans have very strange opinions on affection. In Asgard, you kiss ‘hello’, you kiss ‘goodbye’, you kiss for ‘thank you’.”

Tony seemed rather disappointed with these answers, but continued with his sarcasm as usual. “And, of course let’s not forget, Winter and Capsicle over here kissed once on their wedding day. Only once, mind you, anything more would be improper.”

“Hey, we can give you a demonstration if you’re so curious, Stark,” Bucky said with a sly grin on his face. He reached over to kiss Steve with admittedly much gusto that was perhaps more suited for behind closed doors.

Sam wolf-whistled while Tony made a show of pretending to gag.

“Gentlemen, please, it’s my turn,” Natasha interrupted, “If Stark wants interesting, let’s give him interesting, yes? Never have I ever had sex while a party that I hosted was still going on.”

Tony drank from his cup. “How did you know that? I was told that incident never made it to the news!” Natasha shrugged, doing her best to play innocent. However this only slightly distracted from the fact that Steve had also taken a drink.

“I am appalled, Steve! America’s Sweetheart, ignoring his guests in favor of some defilement?” Tony practically shouted

Steve looked at Bucky sheepishly, then back at Tony. “I wouldn’t say that I was ignoring my guests, just showing one particular guest a little more attention.”

“What was the occasion? Do I want to know?”

“High school graduation,” Bucky piped up. “His ma held a small celebration but since it was mid-June, everyone was outside. So, we slipped back into the apartment so that we could… exchange gifts.”

Tony couldn’t seem to formulate a coherent response to that. Clint just shook his head, saying, “Neither of you two are ever invited to my kids’ grad parties.”

“So,” Steve stuttered, still slightly blushing, “it’s my turn now.”

\---

As the game went on, and after Bruce had passed out on the couch, the challenge became less about making the others drink as it was now to draw out as much about Steve and Bucky as possible.

“Never have I ever had sex in a church.”

“What, not drinking, Tony? I expected more from you.”

“You two can stop now. I’ve learned way more about 1940s sex lives than I ever wanted to know.”

“In church? That is not acceptable in Asgard, I would expect that it’s horrid on Earth. Whatever did you do that for?”

“Well, Buck was in the choir for many years so-“  
“Oh you can sing, James?”

“That’s really what you’re asking, Romanoff?”

—

“Never have I ever had a threesome.”

“You really must branch out, Barton,” Sam said somberly, taking yet another drink from his almost empty cup.

“Barnes drank, but not Cap. Do I sense trouble in paradise?” Tony asked as he sat up on his knees to pour himself another drink.

“Buck was quite the ladies man, always was. ‘Fore we were exclusive he had all sorts of dames back to our apartment.”

“That’s understood, but come on, Cap, never? —“

“What do you mean you didn’t drink, Stevie? Don’t you remember… fall of 1943, wasn’t it? How could you forget… I’m blanking on her name. Lady in the red dress. Help me out, won’t you?” Bucky snapped his fingers as his patchy memory tried to remember her name.

Steve turned a shade of red that rivaled his cup as he remembered what Bucky was talking about. He took a sip of his Coke. “Yeah, I guess you’re right, you caught me.”

Tony, sensing that they had reached a sensitive topic, scooted closer in anticipation. “Well come on, what was her name?”

“Peggy…”

“That’s right!” Bucky exclaimed in triumph, though clearly too drunk to really notice as Steve tried to clamp his mouth shut before he could say more. “Peggy! Now I remember. I had just gotten back. Steve and I were at this bar, all blown out but still serving. She walked in in that tight little thing and gave Steve the eye, it was like I was invisible —“

“‘AUNT’ PEGGY?” Tony cried as he realized who they were talking about. “You mean to tell me that the two of you fucked Peggy Carter? She changed my diapers for fuck’s sake! That’s it. I don’t want to play anymore. Everyone go home, I’m going to bed.”

Steve and Bucky roared with laughter. “I guess this means we win!”


End file.
